


Revelation Isn't Just a Book in the Bible

by nhixxie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, do i like the idea of alec lightwood as an angel, falling in love with a soul he's supposed to guide to heaven, is it a bit sad, y e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: Alexander had one mission, and it's to deliver a prophet's soul straight to heaven. Orders from the big man himself. He eyes said soul, who is busy glaring at every single person standing around his casket. Michael should've given him a heads up that this soul is so obscenely dramatic.





	Revelation Isn't Just a Book in the Bible

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

Magnus Bane squints, brow furrowed in annoyance.

He watches closely, trying to see if the glassiness he sees on his best friend’s eyes would turn into something close to a tear.

“This son of a bitch isn’t crying even half as hard as he should be.” He grumbles from where he’s standing, a good three inches away from the nonchalant face of Rangor Fell. Ragnor has always been a roll-of-the-eyes kind of guy, specially when it comes to Magnus’ dramatics. But one would think a decent human being would maybe even sniffle at the sight of his closest friend in a casket.

“Somebody wail!” Magnus exclaims, hands in the air. He turns to Alexander. “Is this how it usually goes?”

Alexander frowns, angel wings fluttering on his back in slight ire. “Can we go? You’re really making this longer than it needs to be.”

Magnus eyes him, annoyed. “Excuse me for trying to appreciate my last moments.”

Magnus turns onto his heels and weaves through the crowd, huffing and mumbling under his breath. Alexander fights the urge to roll his eyes. It’s not everyday the heavenly host specifically bestows upon you a mission to complete. Alexander recognizes the burden of it, and feels the heavenly will that calls for its fruition. It’s just all very perplexing. The dominions of the second sphere don’t really debrief at full capacity. Very need to know, have faith sort of deal. All he knows is that this one specific soul of a prophet is to be hand-delivered to the gates of heaven. 

When Alexander looks around, Magnus has walked under the shade of a maple tree.

“Are there sunsets up there?” Magnus asks so quietly that it takes Alexander by surprise.

Alexander presses his lips together. “No. But there are other beautiful things too.”

“The last thing I wanted to see was a sunset. But I died in a hospital at four in the morning.” Magnus looks up at Alexander, smiling softly, “Didn’t quite pan out.”

Alexander doesn’t quite fully understand it, but something drums at his chest, like the heartbeat he’s never had, a feeling. He takes a few steps.

“You were a good person, Magnus Bane.” Alexander gently says, “And that’s the one thing that matters in life or in death.”

“Drop the ‘Bane’.” Magnus says, smiling small. 

Alexander can’t help it. He smiles back. “Ready?”

Magnus glances at his family and friends one last time and nods. "Yeah."

Alexander steps into the circle of Magnus’ personal space. He throws his wings to their full, majestic breadth, and he feels the shaky exhale that escapes Magnus’ lips at the sight of it all. The drum in his chest grows stronger. He lets his wings cocoon them both, lights dancing, and in a crackle of angelic energy, they disappear. 

And if Alexander accidentally makes a detour to the rocky slopes of the Scottish mountain tops on their way there just in time for a sunset, god is just going to have to deal.


End file.
